Amores de Oficina
by chibimariana
Summary: Franziska y Miles discuten sus sentimientos una tarde viernes en la oficina, descubrén que desde hace tiempo no piensan en el otro como un hermano. Momentos de la vida diaria de los fiscales
1. Franziska, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

**Bueno les soy sincera, tengo como 3 años sin escribir absolutamente nada, no es que sea una experta, pero escribí fics alguna vez… y para colmo… es mi primer fan fic T jaja :D pero estoy emocionada, pienso continuarlo, pero tengo que tener inspiración para el segundo capítulo.. Espero que me apoyen con sus reviews, asi sean que digan que apesta, se apreciarán igual jaja **

**Empece a escribirla mientras estábamos en clases.. y me gustó, así que la conservaré n_n Es una historia del videojuego Ace Attorney, la pareja del momento es Franziska y Miles… espero les guste, y sino.. bueno... Solo dejen reviews! Jaja **

**/**

Era una tarde de viernes, el día hacía sido poco ocupado en las oficinas de la fiscalía, ya el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el ocaso y los rayos que entraban por la ventana molestaron a la joven fiscal de cabello azulado que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio un poco pensativa.

Cubriendo su rostro se dirigió a la ventana y juntó un poco las persianas para evitar que los rayos llegaran a su cara. Estaba un tanto aburrida, se preguntaba porque todos los días eran tan monótonos en ese lugar... a pesar que habían días atareados y llenos de trabajo, pero siempre era lo mismo a fin de cuentas…

Una vez que hubo cerrado la ventana, volvió a acomodarse en la gran silla que ocupaba tras su escritorio, pensaba quedarse a ordenar todo para el lunes, detestaba el desorden. Después de ello pensaba irse a su casa a relajarse y encontrar planes para el fin de semana.

En ello se escucha un sonido que proviene de la puerta. Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Poso su mano sobre el látigo que tenía a su lado, siempre estaba a su alcance para golpear todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, generalmente era el Detective Gumshoe, al cual obligaba a hacer su trabajo. Con el látigo en mano finalmente después de tantos golpes insistentes se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras esta empezaba a ser abierta por la persona misteriosa que se encontraba tras ella.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con su actitud de superioridad acostumbrada.

- Tranquila Franzis… baja ese látigo, soy yo – Afirmó "esa" voz familiar…

Esa voz detuvo a Franziska en seco, y detuvo su camino hacia la puerta, que lentamente se abrió para dar paso a la persona que con tanta insistencia llamaba.

- Es Srta. Von Karma, ¿De acuerdo? – Refuto al ver de quien se trataba – No te des atribuciones que no te corresponden Miles Edgeworth… – Añadió con desdén…

- Entonces tu también deberías llamarme Sr. Edgeworth, para estar a mano – Contestó riendo

Ella lo miraba furiosa, ya que, ahí estaba de pie, frente a ella, en la entrada de su oficina, ese hombre que tanto la hacía enfadar, pero al mismo tiempo alguien tan especial para ella, ya que había compartido con el su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en Alemania, volviéndose a encontrar en América después de unos largos años separados. Siempre lo había considerado su hermano mayor, pero no le agradaba que demostraran relación alguna en las oficinas del tribunal, prefería mantenerlo de manera discreta, no podía permitir que su nombre cayera de esa manera.

- Te llamaré como a mí se me antoje Miles… - dijo cruzándose de brazos un poco enojada

Cómo la irritaba, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que se encontraba con ese hombre se ponía un tanto nerviosa. Tal vez en el pasado no fue así, pero ahora era diferente. Aquellos ojos que se clavaban en ella como puñales, que ahogaban a ratos su aliento, todo esto haciéndole honor a su apellido, Edge significa "filo". Ese hermoso cabello plateado y sobre todo… ese cuerpo del apuesto fiscal que creció con ella. En fin desde su adolescencia había deseado tener a esa persona que ahora tenía frente a ella, aunque siempre lo había reprimido por temor a lo que su padre pensara o hiciera con ella.

Ahora, cuando ya no tenía que aparentar nada delante de su padre ya que se encontraba en prisión, por cargos y situaciones que prefería olvidar; el hecho de encontrarse a solas, en una oficina y con ese bello y embelesador ocaso en el fondo, no podía evitar el hecho que pensamientos subidos de tono llegaran a su mente; completamente loca por el… así estaba. No podía quitarse esas imágenes que recorrían su mente, imaginaba que sus manos acariciaban su cara, su cuerpo, y que sus labios la cubrían de besos en todos los lugares de su cuerpo… pero no, debía quitarse esos pensamiento de su mente, no era apropiado que ellos mantuvieran ningún tipo de relación.

- Franziska… - llamó, adentrándose cada vez más en la oficina y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, esto no hizo sino poner aún más nerviosa a la joven fiscal y que su imaginación volara aún más…

Odiaba esos sentimientos, ella no podía sentirse así… pensaba… no podía simplemente desmoronarse de tal forma con solo oir esa voz diciendo su nombre de esa manera y encerrándolos en esa oficina. Porqué tenía que ser una oficina pensaba, siempre había imaginado fantasías sexuales en oficinas.

Sintió que el rubor en sus mejillas estaba a mil, por lo que se cubrió un poco la cara con una de sus manos… era indignante mostrarle a ese hombre la debilidad tan grande que tenía por el…

El Fiscal continuó avanzando hacia ella, con una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción en sus labios, mientras la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – Murmuró – y además, tienes un lindo color rosa en la cara – mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

- Pues... no es nada Miles, es solo que… - Murmurando – llegaste de esa manera tan misteriosa y a estas horas del día, deberías ya estar en casa – mientras decía esto, intentando mantener la compostura, retrocedía mientas el avanzaba hacía ella, hasta que para su mala suerte… más buena suerte pensaría después, choco con el borde de su escritorio – auch… - pensó para sí.

El no detuvo su marcha, y quedó tan cerca que se podía sentir su respiración. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Cómo era posible que ese tonto pudiera ponerla en ese estado en el que se encontraba justo ahora… Sonrojada, sudando frio, respirando un tanto agitada, acaso estaba… excitada?... Oh no... Eso no, no era posible que ella, una Von Karma sucumbiera ante un hombre solo con haber escuchado palabras y miradas!

- Bueno… ya que veo que estas… estresada –dijo burlándose, mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el escritorio acorralando a su "hermanita" – el motivo de mi visita, es porque tengo una inquietud desde hace unos días, bueno, más bien años, pero últimamente ha sido más fuerte… he notado que me miras con otros ojos, unos ojos con los que no ves a un hermano… - decía mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa en los labios, ella solo bajaba la cabeza para evitar ser descubierta tan pronto y menos con esa expresión tan vergonzososa, definitivamente no quería que la viera así… pero eso sería difícil… luego el bajo su mirada y tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de ella, y al verla no hizo más que apoyar su teoría, pero quería hacer que ella lo confesara, que confesará que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella… luego soltó su rostro y prosiguió con lo que había venido a hacer…

- Ya sé lo que pasa contigo – inquirió riéndose pícaramente – Ya dejaste de verme como un hermano hace tiempo ¿verdad, Franzis?

- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? Eso es ridículo Miles – pésima mentira, aunque era una maestra en el arte del engaño, esta vez sus habilidades estaban opacadas, muertas, por la mirada del hombre que la tenía aprisionada.

Nuevamente él tomo con una de sus mano su rostro de ella enrojecido por esos sentimientos incómodos que le provocada esa situación. Miles sintió como la mano de Franziska intentó tomar su látigo. Si logro usar esto, podré zafarme de toda esta situación y no caer ante esto, pensó ella. Pero el no permitió esto, no perdería este momento… con la otra mano la detuvo, quedando ella totalmente atrapada y a merced de su apuesto interrogador…

- Que mala actuación quería Franzis...Ya en serio… ¿qué me respondes? ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – Pregunto él con mirada lujuriosa

- Bueno yo… - intento decir, más nerviosa e intensa que antes – quizás… desde hace un tiempo es cierto que te veo como algo más que un "hermano"…

Prácticamente le estaba dando una confesión, si, una confesión de deseo, y era justo lo que él había venido a buscar… La miró fijamente con aún más lujuria y deseo en sus ojos, mientras reía pícaramente… Ya en ese momento ella se abandono a las sensaciones… solo podía pensar en lo sexy que se veía él en ese momento y sus fantasías volvían a su mente. En eso el, elimina la distancia entre ambos, topándose con el escritorio nuevamente… Franziska ahogo un suspiro, ya era inútil mentir, estaba muy excitada, solo deseaba tenerlo y ella sería toda suya si así él lo deseaba.

- Pues me alegro que no tendré que obligarte a nada… porque yo tampoco te veo como una "hermana" desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras la veía intensamente a los ojos, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía ahí, tan débil ante él, todo lo opuesto a la Von Karma de siempre, que demostraba grandeza y superioridad en todo momento, pero ahora completamente a su merced, atrapada, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, estaba en sus manos, y esa era una oportunidad que iba desaprovechar…

**/**

**Waaa! Qué les pareció? Jaja no soy muy experta escribiendo este tipo de escenas u_U disculpen si no es muy buena, pero estoy leyendo y tomando ideas de cómo recrear momentos como este jeje… Obviamente continuará, pero como dije, debo inspirarme, ya entienden porque jeje dejen reviews si les gustó, y sino también n_n**


	2. ¿En qué estabamos?

**Primero que nada, en el capítulo anterior olvide esto:**

_**Los personajes de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney no me pertenecen**_** (lástima u_u, triste por mi), solo los uso para mi fanfic n_n**

**Gracias por los reviews! **

_**l'absente,**_** gracias por los consejos, y la verdad es que voy escribiendo a medida que se me va ocurriendo, pero después al pasarlo a la pc, acomodo y me queda así, más cabeza que sentimiento, pero intenté seguir tu consejo y poner más sentimiento en este capítulo, lo dejaré tal cual como en el papel jeje Y si es verdad que a Miles le cuesta mucho eso, y es lo divertido de los fanfics, al menos en mi opinión me encanta imaginar a los personajes en situaciones que normalmente no demuestran jeje**

_**mirdg**_**, gracias por el review amigaaa! Que fino que te gustó :D Ya verás lo que te dije que me inspiré en la cara sexy de Adam Lambert jajaja**

**/**

El ambiente en aquella oficina era intenso, cualquiera sentiría lo que esos dos si entrara a ese lugar…

- Me alegra que ambos deseáramos esto Franziska… - dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello de esta y tomaba la mano que había dejado libre hace unos momentos.

- Te deseo… - le susurro al oído. Esto hizo que ella se estremeciera muchísimo, y mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose frustrada por estar en esa posición de debilidad, después de todo ella también lo deseaba y quería hacerle todo tipo de cosas… pero tendría que guardar las ganas para después… en este momento era toda suya…

- Miles… yo… - empezó a decir, pero antes de poder seguir, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por suspiros de éxtasis, ya que en ese instante el empezaba a besar frenéticamente su cuello. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y su cuerpo completo ardía en ese momento por las sensaciones que ese hombre le estaba provocando con esas pequeñas caricias de sus labios…

- Demonios – pensaba.. – es muy bueno en esto… demasiado… - mientras seguía suspirando y soltando pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando…

En ese momento Miles se tiene y sube la mirada hacia la cara de ella, mientras seguía sosteniendo ambas manos de la muchacha, manteniéndola pegada contra el escritorio. Esa imagen no pudo sino excitarlo aún más y más deseaba tenerla toda para el; esa cara con mejillas rosadas, nerviosa y con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba tan excitada como el, de eso estaba seguro, y esto lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Franziska lo miró a los ojos y le dijo – Miles… - balbuceando a causa de cómo estaba respirando- yo… también te deseo… - aumentando la intensidad en sus miradas – desde hace un tiempo…

Su cuerpo ardía aun más, y también ella había podido notar que él se encontraba en ese mismo estado. Sintió como él se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, y pudo notar un bulto en la entrepierna del fiscal. Por unos momentos segundo ella tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, el solo pensar que tenía a ese hombre así, la llenó de orgullo, a pesar que estaba siendo dominada físicamente por el, supo que el control psicológico de la situación, lo tenía ella, bastaba un gemido, una palabra, un suspiro para llevar a este hombre al límite…

Ya esa muchacha lo tenía al límite era cierto, no pudo aguantar más y la tomo en brazos cargándola y empezó a besarla de manera un poco desesperada, la acercaba más hacia el, ya ella había rodeado la cintura de este con sus piernas, para acercarlos aún más. De verdad que había estado esperando este momento, desde hace un tiempo… Los besos se volvieron más intensos, se besaban como si tuvieran toda una vida y más esperando ese momento, y en realidad, era así.

Mientras se besaban, Miles la bajó, sentándola en el escritorio. Ahí estaba frente a el, ya esperando lo que vendría, lo deseaba muchísimo, no podía esperar que llegara ese momento. Franziska jugaba con el cabello de él, mientras seguían besándose, ya la noche había caído y solo tenían de luz una pequeña lámpara en la esquina del escritorio, que terminó por caerse y dejarlos en una completa oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna entraba por las persianas de la oficina de la fiscal. En todo el aire de ese lugar podía respirarse lujuria, ambos estaban en un estado de éxtasis total, con sus mentes nubladas, solo concentrados en ese momentos, solo existían en el mundo ellos dos…

Una de las manos de Miles se movió hacia su lazo del cuello, sin que sus labios se separarán, no, no permitiría que se acabará ese momento tan esperado. Comenzó a soltar ese molesto lazo, nunca algo le había estorbado tanto como eso hace unos momentos. Luego que se hubo desecho de ese lazo, empezó a desabotonar el chaleco negro de la fiscal. Por supuesto que mientras hacía esto no perdió oportunidad para arrancarle suspiros y gemidos más intensos, tocaba y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo por donde pasaba su mano en la tarea de quitarle parte de esa ropa…

Terminó de quitarle el chaleco, quedó en su blusa blanca y la falda negra que acostumbraba a llevar, se separó de ella un momento, para lanzarse sobre ella y tumbarla encima del escritorio. Siguió besándola, pero luego dejó sus labios por un momento y bajo nuevamente a su cuello, ahora más libre. Su paso por el fue rápido, pero basto eso para que ella ahogara gemidos, con sus ojos cerrados y apretando sus puños… El blanco del fiscal ya no era su cuello… él quería ir más allá…

Lentamente siguió su camino entre besos y caricias, mientras ella suspiraba cada vez más, hasta que llegó a su pecho, que aún seguía bajo la blusa blanca… Pero antes de continuar soltó un par de botones de su blusa blanca, lo que dejó ver parte de su brassier. Por la mente de Franziska solo pasaba la idea de que ya no había vuelta atrás, lo que quisiera hacer ella no lo detendría por nada del mundo, más bien… deseaba que continuara… y llegara mucho más lejos…

Miles solo veía como botón a botón se excitaba más la joven fiscal. Poso una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y la otra la dirigió hacia sus pechos. A pesar de las muchas ideas que pasaban por su mente, no quiso desvestirla aún… quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar a hacerle sentir sin quitarle la ropa. Comenzó a tocarlos primero, luego a tomarlos con la mano; a esto Franziska respondía con leves gemidos de placer… masajeándolos cada vez con más intensidad…

- Miles, ya basta… - balbuceada mientras gemía…

Esto solo hizo que el la mirara de una forma tan lasciva y pasando su lengua por sus labios, como si estuviera viendo el más exquisito manjar que jamás pudiera haber tenido el placer de probar. Ante todo esto, ella sintió que se quemaba por dentro, su cuerpo ardía de deseo, quería que el hiciera todo lo que se le ocurriera… ya no diría más y se abandonaría a las sensaciones… Pero intentaría ganar un poco de terreno en este juego… no dejaría que el fiscal se llevará toda la diversión…

Miles se distrajo un poco viéndola, y de un momento a otro Franziska tomo su chaqueta por los bordes cerca de sus bien formados hombros, y fue deslizándola por sus igualmente bien formados brazos, con el propósito de bajarla totalmente; mientras hacía todo esto, lo miraba intensamente; ahora era ella la que lo hacía como si fuera a comérselo en ese preciso instante… Mientras hacía esto se levantaba del escritorio donde la tenía tumbada y a su merced… hasta que logró estar sentada nuevamente, cuando hubo hecho esto, la chaqueta de él ya se encontraba en el piso. Miles se encontraba atónito, no reconocía a esa sexy mujer que tenía frente a el, de hecho ni la misma Franziska sabía de dónde salían esas aptitudes, pero lo que si sabía es que podía usarla y valla que estaban teniendo efecto!

Lo jaló hacia ella tomándolo por el cuello, rodeando este con sus brazos, y comenzó a besarlo, mientras una de sus manos se separaba del cuello y se dirigía al cinturón del fiscal, para comenzar la lucha contra esa desagradable hebilla…

La oficina estaba más oscura que antes, ya la noche había caído completamente, y ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro en esos momentos, solo existían estos dos amantes esa noche, solo ellos y nada impediría que lograrán su propósito…

Mientras intentaba soltar su correa, no perdió oportunidad para acariciar la zona de debilidad del hombre, al hacer esto, él hizo un extraño sonido, pero ella supo que significaba que estaba disfrutando esto tanto como ella. Finalmente logró soltarle el cinturón, ya solo faltaba poco para llegar a "ese" lugar, que por alguna razón Franziska moría por conocer… Esas caricias no pudieron sino encender más aún la llama del deseo en él, y no dejó que ella siguiera su camino; la detuvo tomándola de ambas manos para tener prisionera de él nuevamente, la miró levantándole una ceja de una manera demasiado sexy, y ella no pudo resistirse… Se abandonó a los sentimientos que le producían las caricias que le daba por la espalda, cintura, y pechos mientras la besaba.

Él pensó que ya era hora de hacerlo, no podía esperar más… Entonces se dirigió a su falda, y pretendía deslizar su mano bajo ella… Cuando sintieron unos desesperados golpes a la puerta…

- Srta. Von Karma! Abra la puerta! Es una emergencia! – dijo una voz gritando.

Miles y Franziska casi dieron un salto al reconocer la voz, era Gumshoe,… y de un golpe bajaron de su mundo afrodisiaco donde se encontraban, cayendo a la realidad. Se separaron de golpe, y Franziska saltó del escritorio al suelo, reincorporándose un poco, ya que estaba muy agitada…

- Ese inútil nos interrumpió – pensó un poco decepcionada Franziska

- ¿Qué sucede inútil? – balbuceó mientras veía a la puerta

- Puede abrir Señoraaa! Es importante, pero necesito que venga conmigo de inmediato! La necesitamos para una escena de un crimen muy importante…!

Se miraron, ella muy apenada y el atónito. Es decir, casi lo "habían hecho", no podían creer que a hace unos momentos no eran ellos mismos, es lo cierto, es como si una pasión incontrolable se hubiera apoderado de ellos. Si bien no llegaron a hacerlo, estuvieron muy cerca, y ganas no les faltaron…

Se acomodaron la ropa como pudieron lo más rápido posible, para no levantarle sospechas a Gumshoe. Entonces Franziska abrió la puerta, y detrás de ella estaba Miles… sonándose la garganta… Gumshoe los miraba extrañado… qué hacían sus jefes a esas horas, en esa oficina, y solos?...

- ¿Está todo bien señores? – se atrevió a preguntar

- Claro que lo está, idiota! – Dijo Franziska sin pensarlo, le lanzó un latigazo muy enfadada… - interrumpiste la importante reunión del caso que llevamos juntos…

Definitivamente volvió en sí, pensaba Miles, mientras se reía para sí.

- Pero… a estas horas Señora? – siguió cavando su tumba el pobre inspector…

Ellos se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco, pero recobraron la razón (y el color) y pensaron en una excusa rápida para salir de eso… Nuevamente el inspector Gumshoe recibió dos latigazos esta vez de parte de la furiosa fiscal…

- Serás idiota! Claro que tenía que ser después del turno de ambos… no somos vagos para dejar nuestros trabajos por nada del mundo… - argumento Franziska… su poder de convencimiento era increíble, aunque esa virtud había sido inútil momentos antes…

Gumshoe a causa del dolor acepto la razón para tan misteriosa situación…

- Bueno.. En fin, así me ahorro la búsqueda, que bueno que este usted aquí también señor… se supone que debo llevarlos a ambos, así que síganme. Es una escena de un crimen reciente y muy importante…

Y así siguieron al inspector, y la noche transcurrió normal y tranquila, como muchas otras en la rutina de los fiscales. Ninguno de ellos olvidó por ningún momento ese encuentro en la oficina… durante el tiempo que permanecieron en la investigación ni se dirijieron la mirada, Franziska porque se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, Miles porque aún no podía procesarlo, pero la verdad era que ambos deseaban poder en algún momento terminar lo que empezaron… ya que esto no se quedaría así.

**/**

**OMG OMG! Escribí más esta vez! *o* voy progresando… Jajaja tome ideas de varios lugares y personas, y yo xD bueno, espero que les haya gustado, reviews plz! Me encanta las expresiones que me imagino en los personajes cuando estoy escribiendo… realmente se siente.. :$**

**Nos leemos en el prox. Capi! Generalmente actualizaré todos los martes en la noche o miércoles en la noche.. Esperen los nuevos capis.. Franziska y Miles ya no regresarán a sus encuentros en la oficina, pero eso no los detiene de terminar lo que empezaron en otro lugar…**


	3. Otra oportunidad

_**Los personajes de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney no me pertenecen**_** (lástima u_u, triste por mi), solo los uso para mi fanfic n_n**

**Gracias por los reviews! isacullen-timeguardian, mirdg y Sr. Godot :D**

**Me apoyan mucho jeje, como le decía a isacullen, también me encanta entrar al correo y ver reviews! Es emocionante!**

**/**

Ya tenían varios días investigando ese caso que les había hecho llegar Gumshoe en el momento más inoportuno, interrumpiéndolos aquella vez…

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar ni siquiera insinuar algo sobre aquel día.

Porque ambos quedaron intrigados de que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido, si hubieran continuado, obviamente la respuesta era sencilla…

Miles pensaba un poco molesto que no pudo llegar hasta donde pensaba, pero aún seguía atónito que la fiscal le había correspondido a todo, y valla que hubiera querido continuar. Por su parte Franziska, maldecía para sus adentros que ese hombre había tenido total control de ella en ese momento, y había sacado una parte de ella que no conocía… Ella había tenido novios antes, pero ninguno le había provocado esas sensaciones que tuvo aquel día del maravilloso encuentro con el joven fiscal…

El caso era que ambos pensaban que una oportunidad como esa no volvería a presentarse, o al menos sería muy difícil, ya que esas oportunidades eran prácticamente nulas en los juzgados, y sobre todo porque Franziska evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con el más de 5 minutos, sabía de lo que era capaz y ella no podría resistirse. Miles decepcionado pensaba que no la volvería a tener en mucho tiempo, pero estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

El equipo la última noche de investigación acordó que los fiscales encargados serían Miles y Franziska, y que al día siguiente daría inicio el juicio contra el acusado, un pobre hombrecito más asustadizo que un ratón.

Al día siguiente Franziska se dispuso a salir muy rápido de su casa, pretendía llegar muy, muy temprano para dejar todo listo y no tener que cruzarse con Miles, pero cuál sería su sorpresa en los siguientes momentos que no fue la única que tuvo esa idea de ir temprano. No quería estar a solas con el… sabía que no podría reprimí con su mente los deseos de su cuerpo si él le proponía la más mínima cosa.

Con una actitud muy propia de ella, arrogante y firme, salió del vehículo a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el ascensor que la sacaría del sótano donde se encontraba el estacionamiento.

Cuando estaba ya en el ascensor y se disponía a cerrar las puertas, escucho que alguien pedía que esperara.

- Espere por favor Señorita! – dijo la personas que se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Franziska reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, y subió la mirada, era Miles, que venía apresurado hacía allí. ¿Por qué vino tan temprano? Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, paralizada, mientras mantenía el dedo en el botón para mantener detenido el ascensor.

- Miles – murmuró para si…

Llevaba todas esas semanas evitándolo, y por obra del destino, se presentó ese momento en el que tendría que estar un largo tiempo a solas con él. Ella retrocedió para darle paso, y él aún no levantaba la vista, había corrido muy rápido para alcanzar a subirse.

Hasta que subió la mirada para agradecer que lo hayan esperado…

- Señorita gracias p… Franzis? – se sorprendió – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Lo mismo que tu – gruño – no eres el único con buenas ideas…

El fiscal pensó que tenía las mismas ideas en la mente que él, y por eso se refería a que ella también tiene "buenas ideas".

- Bueno… supongo que ambos estamos aquí por nuestros motivos… pero al menos tendremos tiempo para estar solos… - dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura… - el personal no llega sino hasta dentro de una hora… que crees que podría hacer mientras? – mirándola de manera sexy…

Franziska lo empujó a un lado del ascensor y presionó el número al que debían ir

**(N/A: si, por eso pasó tanto tiempo, aún no presionaban el número xD)**

- Yo no quiero estar a solas contigo, no quiero que hagamos nada, además tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo intentando ocultar sus verdaderos deseos, pero no quería perder el profesionalismo como aquella vez…

- Vamos no seas tan seria… solo quería que habláramos… tu sabes.. de aquella vez.. – fue interrumpido en seco por ella.

- No! – Negó rotundamente – no volveremos a hablar de eso, no lo mencionaremos, eso fue un erro, nos confundimos, eso no debió haber pasado! – cerró la conversación.

- … de acuerdo... si así lo quieres… - bajó un poco la cabeza el fiscal.

El ascensor subía hacia los despachos de la fiscalía, mientras Franziska pensaba que pronto acabaría esa situación tan incomoda, definitivamente todo conspiraba para dejarlos solos.

Y entonces las luces parpadean y hubo un fuerte impacto e hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Hubo una falla eléctrica, y se encontraban atrapados en ese pequeño ascensor, y así estarían por lo menos una hora, hasta que llegará el personal a atender la emergencia.

Todo estaba oscuro, Franziska alcanzó a encontrar en su bolso una pequeña linterna que siempre traía, la encendió y alumbro por todos lados hasta que encontró a Miles con la luz.

- Miles, ¿estás bien? - dijo alumbrándolo

- Si, estoy bien, gracias – dijo levantándose.

Es este momento, cuando lo tenía frente a ella, cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, un pequeño lugar, a oscuras, durante una hora… y con él! Esto era su peor pesadilla, lo peor, pensaba. Si cada vez que estaban 5 minutos solos él se transformaba en otra persona, en una extremadamente sexy, atrayente e irresistible persona claro está, y ahora que tendrían toda una hora… ese lugar se pondría candente, y ella caería rendida a sus pies.

Entonces empezó a suceder, se iba acercando a ella, poco a poco, paso a paso, y ella solo lo miraba y de los nervios soltó la linternita que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué te sucede tontita? Estás tan nerviosa que se te caen las cosas… - dijo riéndose de manera muy picara.

- No es eso… solo se me resbalo – contesto balbuceando muy nerviosa.

Estaba pasando de nuevo, sus nervios cedían ante él, se resbalaba como mantequilla y ni siquiera le había puesto un dedo encima.

- Franzis… yo sé que no querías hablar de esto… y no lo haremos jeje- dijo riendo- pero si hablaremos de por qué me has evitado estos últimos días desde "aquella vez"? – dijo tomándola por la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

- Porque sabía que terminaríamos en una situación como esa... es decir.. ahora mismo..

- Y en que situación estamos según tu? – Dijo mirándola pícaramente

Ella solo se sonrojo muchísimo… Cómo lo detestaba en esos momentos.. la humillaba de manera tan fácil.. Podía moverla a su antojo como una pieza de ajedrez.

- Vaya, pero miren a nuestra pequeña Franzis… no sabía que tenías esa mente pervertida.. jeje . rió – pero supongo que lo que sucede es que tu quieres que ocurra algo o me equivoco? – dijo acercando su cara a la de el.

- Yo!... Yo! Miles Edgeworth tu eres el único culpable aquí! Tu propicias estas situaciones, eres culpable de todo! Absolutamente todo! – dijo gritando apartando su mano de un golpe.

- ¿Mi culpa? No, tú tienes la culpa, desde que llegaste de Alemania no has hecho otra cosa que ocupar todos mis pensamientos, me has vuelto loco a tal punto que no hago más que pensar en ti, y no puedo perder estos perfectos momentos contigo, en los que puedo tenerte para mí solamente… - apoyando sus manos en la pared del ascensor, a la altura de los hombros de ella, acorralándola – estamos aquí, solos, a oscuras y aún sigo deseándote… me quedé con ganas de la última vez sabes… - le dijo al oído…

Ella se estremeció, y pensó en las múltiples posibilidades, la verdad es que él no era el único que había quedado con ganas de llegar más allá.

- Pero tú solo juegas conmigo, esto no es más que juegos verdad? – se lo dijo un poco molesta

- Sabes… la verdad es que no seguiremos hablando de esto – dijo separándose un poco de ella… quedó muy sorprendida por esto – no intentaré que comprendas con palabras lo mucho que me provocas… - apenas terminó de decir eso se lanzó sobre ella besando sus labios lenta y apasionadamente.

La rodeo por la cintura con sus manos, y seguí besándola. Franziska no pudo sino corresponder al beso. Ella lo sabía, por mucho que le molestará que la dominara de esa manera, no puede resistirse a una caricia, un abrazo, y muchos menos a un beso de ese hombre… Entonces también rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y correspondió a ese beso, de manera más intensa que cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado antes.

Su primer encuentro fue algo mucho más sexual que está vez... Simplemente soltaron sus deseos reprimidos, pero está vez, era diferente… se besaban de una manera diferente, por supuesto, conservaban sus deseos uno por el otro.

Franziska y Miles no querían que la luz volviera en horas, podrían estar horas así. Ambos se atraían física y sexualmente, pero también se tenían mucho cariño, después de todo la conoce desde que era una pequeñita en Alemania.

Todo iba muy romántico, pero Miles ya quería volver sus momentos de lujuria que tuvieron la última vez… Franziska también lo deseaba, pero era mucho menos atrevida que el. Este soltó su lazo y le quitó el chaleco mucho más rápido que la última vez, ya tenía práctica….

Franziska apenas se percató que había hecho eso, pero se separaron un momento, jadeando por los besos… y se miraron a los ojos, mostrando en sus expresiones que ambos estaban excitados y querían más que solo besos…

(N/A: Y cómo culparlos? Ese sitio se presta para todo 3 si, me decidí… quiero un momento así… xD)

**/**

**Bueno… lamento cortarlos así… pero se me secó el cerebro… xD Este capitulo quise hacerlo más romantico… pero no, tranquilos, aún no serán pareja ni nada, es solo para dar a entender que ellos si se quieren pues, que no es simple atracción física…**

**Nos leemos en el prox. Capi! Y disculpen nuevamente por cortarles la nota.. pero… es mejor dividirlo en dos capítulos 8D así mantengo el suspenso… leere en busca de inspiración para las escenas hot en el ascensor… uyy.. 3**


	4. ¿Hay algo más que sexo casual?

_**Los personajes de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney no me pertenecen**_** (lástima u_u, triste por mi), solo los uso para mi fanfic n_n**

**Gracias por los reviews! Siempre son bien recibidas las opiniones **

**/**

Los besos continuaron, y ya la chaqueta del fiscal se encontraba en el piso con la de ella. Ninguno de los dos había sentido esa sensación, era diferente a cualquiera de los otros besos que se habían dado antes. Franziska se mantenía abrazada a Miles mientras se besaban, y este correspondía al abrazo.

Pero entonces algo cruzo por la mente de Miles…

-Podré tener su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello, alguien puede robarme su corazón – pensó quedándose frio, y se detuvo. Franziska lo miró confundida, muy agitada por los besos, mientras el seguí sumido en esos pensamientos que habían llegado de repente.

El lugar aún se encontraba oscura, ya había pasado más de media hora y la luz seguí sin regresar, el aire era bochornoso, a causa de sus respiraciones, Miles mantenía a Franziska en sus brazos pegada a una de la paredes del ascensor. Pero entonces este agacha su cabeza, evitando esa mirada de confusión que ella le dedicaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? Es que acaso solo está jugando, como siempre… - pensó un poco triste y la vez apenada de que estuviera deseando que esto continuara, más bien debería estar evitándolo, ellos…en un lugar así, no, definitivamente no podía ser, pero…

Miles finalmente alzo la mirada, buscando la de la chica, y atrayéndola más hacia él.

- Franziska, yo.. ¿Te gustaba cuando éramos pequeños? – dijo en un tono un poco melancólico.

Ella se quedó atónita ante tal pregunta, en primer lugar, porque sacaba ese tipo de preguntas, no venían al caso, su relación aparentemente es solo era sexo casual ¿no?, y segundo, porque en ese momento, en ese momento que el ambiente era de pasión y el la había mirado con esos ojos que podrían comérsela viva, ahora la veían como un niño que desesperadamente pedía amor…

- Yo… bueno… ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta? – intentó cambiar el tema

- Bueno, es que pensé que puedo tener tu cuerpo cuando lo desee – dijo sonriendo un poco y mirándola con cara pícara.

Franziska pensó que estaba en lo cierto, es solo sexo casual, pero le molestó increíblemente que dijera eso, la hacía parecer tan… fácil… ¿acaso el pensaba así de ella? Si ese era el caso… eso le indignaba.

- Pero… - continuó, cambiando la expresión de su rostro- sino tengo tu corazón… alguien más podría robármelo…

Esto hizo que ella se quedara fría, ¿acaso no era un sexo casual y Miles Edgeworth, ese hombre frio, arrogante, y ególatra, pero increíblemente sexy, sentía algo por ella, más que una atracción física?

Hace años, cuando vivían en Alemania, tuvieron algunos roces íntimos, era obvio que siempre se atrajeron, pero siempre pensaron en ello solo como un juego, al menos el, ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que de verdad sentía algo por el…

- Respóndeme Franzis… no me obligues a sacarte las palabras a besos, como cuando te hacía que me contarás si te portabas mal en el día… - amenazó sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de ella.

- No es necesario que hagas eso…– dijo volteando su cara muy nerviosa… no sabía que responder… si sentía algo por él, pero quién sabe si solo jugaba con ella como siempre…

- Entonces dime… - dijo, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos para que lo mirara de frente. Franziska que esperaba encontrarse con una mirada llena de risa y burla, se encontró con una mirada de un hombre que suplicaba y rogaba que fuera una respuesta de amor…

- Pues… si me gustabas, como no ibas a gustarme – rió tímidamente – Te ibas convirtiendo en un chico muy apuesto, y yo, era una niña pequeña para ti, supongo que fue como una ilusión, pero sé que para ti no significo nada –

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no significo nada? ¿Y… sí, si significo mucho para mí y aún sigue siendo así? – le dijo mirándola fijamente

- Miles, acaso tu… - sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso tierno, pero con mucha pasión como siempre, era inevitable que cada beso que se daban fuera así, sus cuerpos de deseaban mutuamente…

- Si me gustaba en aquel entonces, pero, exactamente como dices, eras una pequeña, aunque hermosa, pero eras una niña, tu padre me habría matado, y pues además me sentía un poco pedófilo ¿sabes? – Dijo riéndose sarcásticamente – pero sabes ahora que tu padre no está, ni nada que te aparte de mi, eres solo mía, y ahora… eres una mujer, y bueno yo… - Franziska simplemente colapso ante sus palabras y perdió toda duda, y ahora fue él quien quedó perplejo ante un beso que acabo con sus palabras…

- Yo también te quiero, y aún me gustas – le dijo en tono muy bajo, Miles quedó sorprendido de que supiera que era lo que quería decir.

- Ya puedes estar seguro que tienes tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón atrapados – le dijo mirándolo fijamente muy sonrojada mientras se aferraba a su camisa

- No, eso no es cierto – la miró, y ella se entristeció un poco…

Acaso dudaba de ella, no creía en lo que decía… Miles se rieron un poco al ver la expresión triste de ella, y se sorprendió de cómo la fiscal perdía su asombrosa capacidad de deducción cuando estaba con él, Franziska se frustró porque sentía que se burlaba de ella…

- Esta bien, sino me crees entonces aléjate de mi y vete al otro lado del ascensor – se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta… con una expresión de total enojo en su rostro…

- No seas tonta – empezó a reírse mientras tomaba sus manos – no es cierto porque aún no tengo tu cuerpo, pero al menos estoy seguro de que tengo tu corazón – mirándola con deseo mientras la miraba pícaramente – y como podría tenerlo si me mandas al otro lado del ascensor, no seas cruel con tu amorcito Franzis – dijo sarcásticamente mientras la acorralaba nuevamente contra la pared del ascensor…

- Miles, pero no quiero que sigamos aquí… la luz podría volver, y ya las personas están por llegar… no pasarán más de 15 minutos antes que… - la beso de nuevo para callarla…

- ¿Y qué? Sí la luz vuelve o llega la gente, entonces nos detenemos ¿no crees? – y volvió a besarla para no darle oportunidad de responder y ya no dejó de hacerlo…

Mientras la besaba una sus manos soltó una de las de ellas, y se dirigió los botones de su blusa, los cuales empezó a soltar, hasta que dejó la blusa completamente abierta y puso su mano en los pechos de ella y empezó a tocarlos y acariciarlos. Mientras con la otra mano, sujeto ambas manos de la chica por detrás de la espalda de esta.

- Miles… basta… - mientras suspiraba y gemía

- No, no me detendré, no lo haré hasta que no seas mía por completo- seguía besándola y acariciando sus pechos haciéndola gemir aún más de placer, entonces se acercó a su oído, y le susurró – no me detendré hasta que solo puedas pensar en mi… aunque lo hagas con otro, no puedas dejar de pensar en mi….- Esto hizo que Franziska se excitara aún más.

Cada beso, cada caricia, la volvían loca, era increíble pero Miles sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocar… cómo era posible que pudiera existir tal nivel de placer y alguien que pudiera conocerla tanto…. Entonces supuso que él no había perdido el tiempo… esto la molestó un poco… pero lo ignoró…

- ¿Lo sientes verdad? – Dijo susurrando nuevamente a su oído – Frazis, te haré completamente mía… solo yo conozco como complacerte totalmente…

Bajo sus besos al cuello y su mano abandono el pecho de ella y bajó hacia su falda introduciéndose bajo de esta.

- No Miles, eso… no haga eso… - apenas podía articular palabras, su mente estaba perdida, solo podía pensar y verlo a él… gemía cada vez más, mientras él se adentraba en bajo su falda, hasta que llegó a su intimidad, solo protegida por su ropa interior… Apenas la toco, ella tuvo que ahogar un grito…

- Tranquila… puedes gemir y gritar lo quieras… por cierto – dijo- eso me encantaría… oírte gemir y gritar para mi…

Franziska veía nublado, no sabía que pensar que sentir… tantas sensaciones… pero, entre todo eso, pudo notar un bulto en el pantalón de Miles…. Esto hacía que su cuerpo hirviera, junto con las caricias que hacía él en su entrepierna, y quisiera tenerlo solo para ella, no compartirlo con nadie más… Entonces decidió tomar un poco el control, no dejaría toda la diversión para él… ella también quería hacerlo sentir tan bien como él hacía con ella… Con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar, bajo una de sus manos, que el fiscal había liberado en un momento de descuido, hacia el pantalón de este, y comenzó a bajar el cierre, por supuesto no podía evitar sentir la erección del miembro de él… Miles abandono sus caricias y la miró, le fascino ese atrevimiento de la chica, y su cara con mirada nublada intenta bajar el cierre. Franziska cruzó su mirada con la de él… no podía con esa expresión, tan varonil, tan sexy… le provocaba hacerlo ya mismo…

Este se separó un poco de ella pero sin soltar una de sus manos, tomo la otra con su mano libre, y la regresó a su cierre…

- Si quieres puedes continuar, me encanta que hagas eso – le dijo susurrándole al oído y mordiendo suavemente su oreja…

Franziska suspiró un poco… pero cuando estaba a punto de continuar lo que decidió empezar… se encendieron las luces del ascensor…

- ¡Demonios! – pensó, ya estaba entretenida con ello y dispuesta a continuar… aunque no era la única decepcionada… Miles estaba furioso y murmuraba maldiciones…

Los habían interrumpido… otra vez… Mientras se vestían rápido porque ya escuchaban al personal de mantenimiento trabajando para abrir los ascensores trancados, pensó que debía reconocer que realmente amaba a ese hombre… sexy, un poco sádico, y divertido en esos momentos…. Y ahora al menos sabía que ella no era otro sexo casual para él… y ya no habría otra vez fallida, la próxima vez, terminarían lo que empezaron… Costara lo que costara…

**/**

**Jajajaja pobres, otra vez interrumpidos… que mala soy u_u, pero bueno, no pueden hacerlo tan rápido.. Se le quita la emoción, pero creo que ya en el próximo, o 2 próximos capítulos acabaré con su sufrimientos, así es… por fin habrá sexooo xD jajaa asfdasfa estoy sacando inspiración de diversas fuentes para las próx. Escenas de cama :P si, adelante, serán en una cama… osea, no es para menos… una Von Karma no se deja en cualquier parte.. Bueno.. No siempre.. jeje**

**Nos leemos en el próx. Capi! 3**


	5. ¡No quiero pedirle ayuda!

_**Los personajes de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney no me pertenecen**_** (lástima u_u, triste por mi), solo los uso para mi fanfic n_n**

**Gracias por los reviews! Siempre son bien recibidas las opiniones **

**/**

Después de su último encuentro en el ascensor, y las confesiones que se habían hecho el uno al otro, Miles y Franziska pasaban más tiempo juntos, se podía decir que eran una pareja, aunque Franziska intentaba disimularlo controlando los impulsos de Miles, ya que sucedían en los lugares más vergonzosos que podía encontrar. Tampoco había aceptado las numerosas invitaciones de Miles para salir a solas. Todo aquello no era porque no quisiera o no le gustara, sino porque en ese momento eran los fiscales jefes de los casos más importantes en la actualidad de la ciudad, y ella, como perfeccionista que era, no podía permitirse fallar o distraerse en ellos, la dejaría en ridículo, no podía permitirse esa vergüenza, así que por mucho que quisiera acompañarlo en una cena, o continuar con lo de "aquella vez" tendría que esperar… Aunque Miles no pretendía esperar mucho…

Aquel viernes ella iba saliendo a toda prisa por los corredores de las oficinas, y Miles iba detrás de ella rogándole

- Pero mi Franzis…. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para preparar el caso, no puedes regalarme esta noche e ir conmigo a cenar? – la alcanzó y la rodeó por la cintura y le dijo al oído seguidamente – y tal vez a otras cosas? – con una voz muy sugerente, inmediatamente se liberó y se paró frente a él.

- Primero que nada, te dije que no me dijeras así en este lugar… segundo, ya te dije que hasta que no haya ganado este caso no saldríamos, me niego a distraerme…. – dijo un poco ruborizada y casi murmurándolo – si quieres cuando hayan terminado los juicios, nos vamos de vacaciones o algo así, ahora debo irme rápido, tengo mucho que hacer…

- Bueno, con eso me basta, al menos tengo algo que cobrarte, anda tranquila y prepara tu caso – cuando dijo esto, le tomo el rostro con una mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miro a los ojos..

- Ya deja de hacer eso aquiii! – le dijo susurrando de nuevo sonrojada y un poco molesta… el solo se rió…

Salió del edificio donde su chofer la esperaba con el auto que le tenían asignado mientras el suyo se encontraba en mantenimiento…

Cuando hubo llegado a su casa, subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda para trabajar en su sala de oficina, conservó su falda negra, pero se quito las botas y se puso unas pantuflas y una blusa color turquesa de mangas cortas. Bajó y se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar los datos y expedientes, pero entró en crisis al notar que le faltaba el expediente más importante, y recordó que había olvidado pasar por el archivo buscándolo antes de ir a la oficina... todo gracias al acoso de Edgeworth….

Pero colapsó aún más cuando recordó que le había dado la noche libre a su chofer, ya que se suponía que ella debía estar en su casa trabajando y no saldría…. Se paró de la silla y daba vueltas en círculo como animal encerrado…. Pensando que haría para moverse hasta las oficinas y buscar el expediente…

- Demonios… ahora que voy a hacer? – Se dio un pequeño manotón en la cara – esto no parecen cosas tuyas Franziska – se auto reprendía… hasta que una idea cruzó su cabeza…

- Debo estar loca… no.. Me niego, no puedo pedirle ayuda en esto! – Movía su cabeza negándolo - No voy a llamar a Edgeworth…

Minutos después tomo su celular y marcó un número…

- Em.. Aló? Hola… soy yo, si si, estoy en casa… no, necesito un favor… olvide unos papeles, y tengo que ir a buscarlos, podrías venir por mí y llevarme a eso? – hubo un breve silencio por parte de Franziska…

- No, no, no, no aceptaré eso! No puedes obligarme, eres un corrupto, chantajista! – le gritaba muy alterada al teléfono…

- Si, necesito los papeles… está bien… aceptó tu condición… te espero en 5 minutos… - colgó el celular…

Subió a su habitación nuevamente, a cambiarse de zapatos, se puso sus botas nuevamente y tomo su chaqueta. Bajó a esperar a Edgeworth… y como de costumbre muy puntual, llegó a los 5 minutos. Ella simplemente salió de su casa, y camino sin decir una palabra al automóvil, con una expresión molesta en el rostro… Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, este la miró.

- Qué? No estás feliz de verme? – dijo atrayéndola hacía el…

- Sí, de lo que no estoy nada feliz es de que me chantajees – dijo mirándolo molesto

- Bueno, ya, relájate, necesitaba una manera de sacarte de casa jeje, y tu necesitabas ese papel, es un intercambio… - dijo sonriéndole burlonamente. – Ahora sube al auto, nos vamos ya – con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Chantajista, mentiroso, tramposo – murmuraba molesta ya sentada en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de Edgeworth…

El manejaba muy calmado, solo para burlarse de la frustración de ella de lo lento que iba… Pronto llegaron a las oficinas de la fiscalía, se estacionó y apagó el auto, pero antes de abrir los seguros, la miró y se fue acercando a ella que se encontraba a su lado…

- Este estacionamiento solo y oscuro, no te da ideas? – le dijo con una voz muy sugerente, acercándose más para juntar sus labios en un beso pequeño…

La verdad es que desde que la vio salir de casa, aunque tenía esa expresión molesta le encantaba, le daban muchas ganas de besarla…

- Qué ideas? No te pongas creativo, sabes que estoy muy ocupada, de verdad…- dijo correspondiéndole el beso, pero se separa inmediatamente – esto es todo lo que obtendrás, por chantajearme – le dijo mirándolo pícaramente..

- Sabes, creo que yo soy el que hace las amenazas aquí, aún estás encerrada, no pienso quitar los seguros y dejarte ir hasta que me des un "beso de verdad" – dijo acercándose a ella...

- Bueno… está bien, déjame ver si entendí, si te doy un beso de verdad, me dejas ir por mi papel verdad? – dijo echándolo hacia atrás y acercándose ella a él está vez…

- Así es… ese es mi segundo trato de la noche – dijo mirándola a los ojos – así que…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Franziska lo tomo por la corbata y se sentó sobre él, comenzó a besarlo intensamente, Miles solo se dejó llevar ante la alocada pero fascinante jugada de ella, y acariciaba su piernas y nalgas, con esa falda tan corta, casi todo quedaba descubierto en la posición en la que se encontraba. Esto era muy excitante para él, sus labios y lenguas se movían rápidamente y el deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella….

Esto duró unos minutos hasta que inevitablemente, Franziska paró en seco, al sentir un bulto en la entrepierna del fiscal…

- Es suficiente Miles, si seguimos luego no podremos parar, sabes que quiero tanto como tú, pero de verdad estoy ocupada, ya te di un "beso de verdad", ahora déjame salir de verdad… - dijo mirándolo mientras se movía hacía su asiento…

Miles no pudo articular palabra, solo se quedó perplejo, pero obviamente quería continuar, pero ya no podía romper la promesa que había hecho a Franziska, la dejaría ir luego del beso y los juegos…

- Este, si, tienes razón… - dijo acomodándose la corbata y abriendo los seguros…

Bajaron del carro, y se dirigieron al Archivo de las oficinas. Era muy tarde y obviamente o había ni un alma por allí. Miles estaba caliente, como era de esperarse, y el movimiento de las caderas de ella que iba delante suyo, no ayudaba. Hasta sentía que le dolía la cabeza…

Cuando llegaron al Archivo, ella entro, y Miles se quedo de pie y de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta mientras la observaba de arriba abajo. No podía entender cómo era posible que tuviera tanto autocontrol, como es que él tenía tantas ganas de hacérselo ahí mismo, y había quedado tan caliente, y ella siguió como si nada con su trabajo… definitivamente era una Von Karma en todos los aspectos de su vida…

Verla agacharse para recoger cosas que se caían, con esa falda tan corta, recordaba los intensos minutos en el auto… Pero en ese momento unos reclamos rompieron sus fantasías sexuales con ella…

- No puede ser que no lo encuentre! Lo deje aquí ayer… - reclamaba dando vueltas en círculos por los gavetas y estantes…

- Si quieres te ayudo… - dijo cerrando la puerta del archivo tras el..

- No tranquilo… estoy bien, no quiero molestarte, además porque cerraste la puerta? – mientras se volteaba…

En ello fue tomada por la cintura y atraída hacia el… y la otra mano se puso sobre su cadera y comenzó a acariciarla…

- Y por qué crees que no obtendré nada por ayudarte?... – le dijo muy sugerentemente mientras su mano se introducía debajo de la falda de esta… - fuiste muy mala por dejarme así mi Franzis… se que tu también deseas esto, y yo vivo para hacerte feliz… - besándola en el cuello mientras comenzaban sus juegos en ese archivo…

**/**

**HOLA! Bueno si, volvía dejarlo hasta aquí en este capi, de nuevo, cerebro seco y sueño.. mañana continuo el siguiente… hay clases de Civil y puedo escribir :D y ya tendré inspiración, además como todos, las escenas en los lugares son divididas en dos… este capi tuvo menos acción, porque lo principal no era el carro, fue un accesorio jaja, lo principal será un archivo, pero no, no lo harán, ya aclaramos que será en una cama jeje tendrá toques de comedia, bueno al menos intentaré, trate en este capi, pero creo que no salió, para nada u_u en el siguiente intentaré… jeje Nos leemos, espero que sea mañana mismo :D**


	6. ¿Lo planeaste todo?

_**Los personajes de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney no me pertenecen**_** (lástima u_u, triste por mi), solo los uso para mi fanfic n_n**

**Gracias por los reviews! Siempre son bien recibidas las opiniones **

**/**

Y ahí estaban, en el archivo de la fiscalía, y en un momento como ese, Miles atrapándola por detrás, con su mano bajo su falda acariciando todo a su paso.

- No, por favor, aquí no Miles…ya te dije que luego de este caso todo lo que quieras – dijo entre suspiros

- Pero porque me pides que pare… si tu empezaste, le decía al oído mientras seguía acariciando bajo su falda y dándole besos en el cuello.

- No fue mi intención que "comenzaras" de esta manera, solo intente darte un poco para que estuvieras tranquilo – le dijo mientras ahogaba gemidos.

Miles rápidamente saca la mano de debajo de la falda de ella y la libera, se echa un poco hacia atrás y se tapa la cara con una de sus manos, como si estuviera escondiéndose. Franziska de voltea a verlo, con el rostro sonrojado a más no poder y cubriéndose el pecho como si intentará protegerse.

- Discúlpame, ¿si? Me deje llevar, sabes que me pongo así cuando estás cerca y estamos solos – dijo un poco apenado – y si tienes razón soy un ninfómano – dijo riendo un poco

Acercándose a ella nuevamente y tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos…

- Es que eres tan hermosa que no resisto la tentación de tener cerca – juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Franziska se quedo un poco perpleja, si bien no era algo que no supiera, pero le encantaba escuchar a Miles decirle esas cosas, y aún sonrojada por la excitación anterior le correspondió al beso, y como podía negarse a ella también le provocaba mucho ese hombre.

- No, discúlpame tu a mí, no debí haber hecho eso en el carro, se como somos, bueno principalmente tu – dijo riendo un poco – lo abrazó…

Miles tomó su mano y la llevó a sentarse en una de las sillas de los escritorios que habían en el lugar…

- No te sientas mal… no pasa nada – le dijo mirándola tiernamente – sabes que me dejo llevar, sino quieres o no puedes ahora, no te preocupes, espero a que termines y nos vamos a comer, y luego te dejo en tu casa para que trabajes – le dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Miles estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, que se encontraba sentada en la silla, la veía a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que ella no pudo resistir esos ojos.

- Miles – le dijo inclinándose hacia adelante, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, dándole un beso muy apasionado – si quiero, y no me importa que este no sea el lugar más adecuado… ya hemos estado en lugares peores – dijo riendo en tono pícaro.

Para Miles esto fue luz verde para hacer lo que deseara… comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente, en los labios, en el cuello, en todos los lugares que tenía cerca. Ella tan solo cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a las sensaciones que él le daba. Le acariciaba las piernas, ya que su corta falda dejaba descubierta la mayor parte de sus piernas.

El abandono las caricias a las piernas de ella con una de sus manos, y la dirigió a los botones de su blusa y comenzó a soltarlos, la otra mano seguía acariciando sus piernas, sin introducirla debajo de la falda. Una vez que soltó todos los botones, la blusa quedó abierta y dejo al descubierto sus pechos solo cubiertos por el sujetador, Miles por un momento quiso soltarlo, pero, pensó en dejarlo para después… Pero lo que si hizo de inmediato fue subirle la falda, dejando al expuesta su ropa interior, y comenzó a acariciar esa área, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a la fiscal.

- Espero que a nadie se le hayan quedado expediente – bromeó Franziska entre gemidos.

- Si, eso espero también – le respondía mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, ella respondía con gemidos y suspiros.

El estaba callado, pero no porque no quisiera gemir, tenía que contenerse, porque no le gustaba que lo escucharan gemir, cuestión de orgullo de hombre. Fue en este momento cuando decidió hacer un cambio de lugares, quería que ella se luciera, sabía que podía hacerlo muy bien.

- Sabes – le dijo entre besos y caricias – estoy cansado, quiero sentarme – ella levantó la mirada y él le dedico una mirada de pasión, acto seguido la levanta de la silla jalándola de un brazo y la dejo de pie para ocupar su lugar…

- Y entonces Franzis? Te quedarás ahí de pie, semi desnuda, provocándome sin hacer nada? – le dijo mirándola más intensamente mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón dejando ver claramente la erección de su miembro.

Su mayor deseo y fantasía era verla completamente entregada a él, y que mostrara el lado salvaje y atrevido que sabía que tenía, después de todo, ella naturalmente era así.

- No – respondió secamente – no me quedaré aquí, es muy cruel dejarte sufriendo, no puedo verte así – hizo un pausa – por ello te daré lo que necesitas, y que sé que solo yo puedo darte – dijo moviendo la silla del escritorio de un empujón y acercándola a los estantes de los expedientes, una vez que la silla estuvo cerca de los estantes, Miles levantó su mirada con unos ojos llenos de deseo, esto encendió más el ambiente y Franziska se acercó lentamente a él, con su blusa abierta y la falda arriba. Miles solo estaba maravillado e inmóvil ante este espectáculo.

Cuando estuvo justo frente a él, se sentó sobre él, y deslizó un poco la camisa de este, pero sin llegar a quitarla por completo, dejando descubiertos sus fuertes hombros. Franziska se detuvo un segundo a observar esto que tenía en sus manos, el hombre que ama y desea todos los días de su vida, a su merced, con el torso desnudo, y tan excitado, era simplemente increíble.

Comenzó a besarlo, en sus labios y cuello, pensaba devolverle todo lo que le había dado, pero pondría su toque personal de perfección.

Mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba por su pecho, una de sus manos bajaba al pantalón del fiscal, más específicamente a su entrepierna, la cual comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa interior.

- Oh... Eso se siente muy bien… no te detengas – dijo Miles, mientras intentaba ahogar un gemido, pero no podría hacer esto mucho tiempo más.

- Y esto te gustará más… - le dijo mientras se pegaba más a él, aún sentada sobre el… quedando exactamente sobre su miembro, y comenzó a moverse un poco sobre él.

- Ahh… ya en serio, no podré contenerme más si continuas con eso – dijo soltando un pequeño gemido…

- Y que te parecería esto? – dijo bajando de sus piernas, y arrodillándose frente a él, metió su mano en la ropa interior de él, y acariciaba todo en ese lugar.

- Franzis, no responderé a mis acciones si sigues con eso…- dijo gimiendo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intentado fingir inocencia con su mirada.

- Bueno! Ya fue suficiente, serás mía aquí y ahora – se puso se pie de golpe mirándola intensamente, ella se encontraba sentada en el piso frente a él.

Iba tomarla por los hombros para alzarla, pero fue golpeado por un pesado expediente en la cabeza y lo aturdió un poco haciéndolo caer al piso.

- Miles! Miles! – le decía ella alarmada – Estás consiente?

- Ahh… si.. – Dice este con algo de dificultad – me duele mucho la cabeza, y otros lugares, pero no importan ahora – se quejaba

- Tonto – se ríe un poco –pensé que habías desmayado – dijo un poco triste

- No, tranquila, solo me golpeé, pero.. Lo estabas haciendo tan bien, te veías, bueno aún te ves, muy sexy pero si hago un esfuerzo en mi cerebro excitándome otra vez, explotaré – dijo con cara de frustración y tristeza – Viste por favor, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles – dijo mirándola mientras reía

Franziska avergonzada se abotono muy rápido la blusa y se bajó la falda, por un momento a causa del golpe de Miles había olvidado en qué condiciones estaba su ropa.

- Lo siento – dijo ella agachando su mirada avergonzada

- No tienes que disculparte – dijo riendo - es que así te ves más hermosa y sexy que nunca, por eso es tan difícil verte así sin tocarte – dijo en tono pícaro, pero riendo.

- Deja de burlarte de mí! El hecho de que estemos juntos no te da derecho a pasar sobre mi nombre de Von Karma – dijo golpeándolo levemente en el hombro – yo solo estaba preocupada – dijo volteando la mirada sonrojada.

- Au! Recuerda que estoy convaleciente, fue golpeado por esa asquerosa cosa que cayó – dijo mirando hacia al lado muy molesto – a propósito, qué fue lo que me golpeó? – dijo buscándolo lo que había caído.

- Si exageras – y comenzó a buscar lo que había caído – mm fue esto – tomando el expediente, al verlo con detenimiento se sorprendió mucho al ver que era el expediente que buscaban.

- Es mi expediente, el causante de TODO – dijo riendo – seguro alguno de mis ineptos e inútiles asistentes lo dejo sobre el estante, el lunes recibirán un recorte de sueldo… - dijo con cara de maldad

- Bueno Franzis, al menos lo encontraste – le sonrió poniéndose de pie

- A propósito… qué hora es? – le pregunto Miles

- Mmm.. 9:30.. por qué? – respondió ella

- Aún podemos ir a cenar – dijo sonriéndole acercándose a sus labios para darle un beso – y la próxima vez que logre que saques tu lado atrevido me aseguraré que no hayan expedientes por ahí que puedan detenerme– dijo mirándola pícaramente – y no te dejaré escapar otra vez, entendido? – rodeándola por la cintura, y dándole otro beso.

- No paras verdad? – dijo riendo – ni porque pueda explotarte la cabeza pierdes las ganas – dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación – te amo – dándole un beso

- Yo a ti – besándola de nuevo

Se pusieron a ordenar el desastre que sus juegos dejaron en ese lugar, para poder llegar al restaurant a tiempo, a pesar de los "contratiempos" Miles pudo cobrarle la cena a Franziska.

Una vez que llegaron al restaurant, Franziska noto que entraron sin problemas… a pesar de la hora.

- Me extraña que llegáramos a tiempo para reservación a pesar de todo el tiempo que perdimos arreglando el desastre que provocaste – dijo mirándolo de manera curiosa

- Provocamos, mi amor, provocamos – le dijo mirándola burlonamente

- Un momento… ¿tenías planeado demorar tanto? ¿Por eso reservaste tarde?- Dijo mirándolo molesta

- Ese molesto don tuyo de intuición, si, así es, tenía planeado demorarme más, y terminar lo que empezamos de echo – dijo riendo de manera muy sexy – aunque si te soy sincero, tenía planeado hacerlo en otro lugar, pero me obligaste a empezar allí – poniendo cara de tragedia

- Yo, tu eres un pervertido, nunca pierdes las ganas! – golpeándolo despacio con la punta del látigo

- Ya me duele, para – decía riendo – estamos en el restaurant, no montes un espectáculo – decía mientras reía.

Y así terminó la noche en los archivos, pronto Miles cobrará su promesa, solo debe esperar que los casos tan molestos en los que se encuentran terminen…

**/**

**Holas…! Aquí la continuación de los archivos… como ya en el próx. O próx. Dos capis, por fin lo harán! Decidí hacer este con poco tiempo de acción, y pasé más a una suave comedia, porque no se me da muy bien u_u Espero que les guste, ya solo quedan máximo 2 capítulos del fic, terminará cuando finalmente puedan hacerlo jaja ya los he torturado bastante xD**

**Bye!**


End file.
